gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Godlike xB3ASTx
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the 19:51, November 11, 2009 (UTC)User:Godlike xB3ASTx 19:51, November 11, 2009 (UTC) page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- BuzzSawBill (Talk) 19:08, September 20, 2009 RE: inspiring Thanks just text time please sign you're comments. Keep on editing! (As long its useful).--Jack Black 20:12, September 20, 2009 (UTC) RE:help It took little work, but I managed to put this together, you can copy and paste it to your User Page. Also you can replace the relevant text, image, and colors for what you want for other user templates you desire; you don't need to be an administrator to create them. For future reference, it's a good habit to sign all comments with four ~'s, but I do hope the user template is what you want. BuzzSawBill 23:13, September 20, 2009 (UTC) RE:new info Well, that depends on what the new information is. If you can show it to me, I can tell you where it can be directed. BuzzSawBill 20:26, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Also, I think UTC is the abbreviation for the time zone the wikia's set to. BuzzSawBill 20:31, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Only warning If you upload a image that already exist. You will be blocked.--JacktheBlack 23:41, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Please don't use internet slang. And sing you're comments with the "JacktheBlack 20:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC)". And take care.--JacktheBlack 20:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::It's okay mate.--JacktheBlack 23:28, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Man on toilet easter egg I'd believe we have that easter egg.--JacktheBlack 23:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Easter eggs --JacktheBlack 23:43, November 3, 2009 (UTC) User box code Just upload an image (make sure to follow the image policy) and place it under 30px. --JacktheBlack 23:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) RE:Wingman and Image Policy On the wingman, go ahead. and the Image policy. I'm going to do a step by step with you. 1)Give it a right name. No random numbers like must images end up with. Exp instead of 5555 or w/e random file name put Dom2 or something like that if its a image of Dom, BUT make sure it does not replace an image with the same name unless you have a better version of that say image. 2)Copyright. If the image is a work of art. You must make sure he/she released it for the public and gave permission and place a link of say artist giving permission. **A "Fair use". This includes all game screenshots, promotional images, game and book covers, and may included other materials. Screencaps from YouTube are copyrighted, because they come from copyright material, and so should be fair use. **"Public Domain", they are not own by anyone. VERY few images fall under this. 3) Describe what the image is. 4)And last but not least. Put the image in a category. Any questions?--JacktheBlack 19:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Click the signature with time staple button. It right next to the cross out W.--JacktheBlack 19:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Click More next to logout on the right hand side and click preference. If you add an image must be under 25px.--JacktheBlack 19:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Did you click costume sig?--JacktheBlack 20:29, November 11, 2009 (UTC) what? what are you talking about?-user:JosephFrost0304 Never mind, sorry. I didn't know what you were talking about a first then i looked at my user page. I'm a member of so many wikis i'm all mixed up.-user:JosephFrost0304 Because i don't have a x box. i wish I did.-User:JosephFrost0304 Sure, i will. What games you got so i can buy the same ones. And sure, you can help me with my user page. P.S. do you like word based role playing game?-user:JosephFrost0304 Wow thanks!!! Are you a admin? If your not you should be!-user:JosephFrost0304 Also, do you have a ps3 online account? Your signature Hi. I've noticed your signature is turning all the text after it red. This is because you haven't closed the font colour code. You need to add '''' at the end of the text you wish to be red, otherwise all following text will change colour. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 21:38, November 11, 2009 (UTC) cool I'll put in a good word.-user:JosephFrost0304 I just told two admins you should become a admin. I have a wiki of my own if you wanna join and be a admin?-user:JosephFrost0304 Go to my talk page, the admins are thinking! I'll ask a admin if i can tell you, i don't know if it'll be spam.-user:JosephFrost0304 Go to ubcsgame.wikia.com. It's a online role playing game. You can be a admin and edit. Or you can join our ranks!-user:JosephFrost0304 Can you give me a link to the page where you made the howling wolf award so I can make something like that for my wiki please.-user:JosephFrost0304 Don't really know. I'm a member of so many wikis i'm all mixed up. Anyway, did you wanna join my UBCS team?-JosephFrost0304 Go to my wiki and will chat there.-JosephFrost0304 RE: Adminship I saw this on Jack's page, and I thought I'd give you a few tips. *Be helpful, the bureaucrats will come to you when they notice you and are ready for you. *It doesn't matter your credentials, for an administrative position on a site, they come to you, never vice versa. Going to them is usually one of the fastest ways to be seen unfavorably for the job. *Do work that is above and beyond in making this place a better place. You don't need to be an administrator to make great strides in improving Gearspedia. Heck, my best work so far came before becoming an administrator (real life started interfering shortly after my promotion). *Stand out because you're doing good work, not because you want a promotion. I hope this is somewhat helpful for you. BuzzSawBill 04:21, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I think I misread your comment, and I'm sorry. If you're not an Administrator on this wikia, you can have one of us protect your page to where only Users can edit your User Page. Any higher and you won't be able to edit it yourself. BuzzSawBill 04:27, November 19, 2009 (UTC) RE:Gears I’m sorry I may be bilingual but I have no clue what you just said. I recommend going back to school. Cheers. (Don’t reply back unleashed you used real words and learn how to sign your comments).--Chairman Jack the Black 01:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well please go back to playing back online because we do not need children that start pointless arguments.--Chairman Jack the Black 01:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC)